The Lady of Tortall
by Wang Xi Feng
Summary: Takes place during somewhere in the second book of Alanna. Alanna loves her country, Jon loves a person. The survival of Tortall depends on Jonathan's final choice. Lover or Country? And for all those people who wants Faeni dead. She's the main character.
1. Why should I tell you?

I dedicate this chapter to my friend who got prizes in the singing eisteddfod for all the categories she went in. I also dedicate it to the compatriot who helped me to edit this chapter

**Chapter 1-Why should I tell you?**

Faeni ran blindly through the lower cities of Corus. If they catch her now, they would take her to the Provost's guards as well as snatching back the bread that she had taken so much trouble to steal. She must find somewhere to hide, but where? She could go to her auntie's house, but that would just lead those people to her cousin George. Deciding that the best way to lose them is to keep on running, Faeni continued to sprint along the dirty streets.

"Who are you? Why are you running?"

Faeni rubbed a soiled hand over her eyes and blinked at the handsome stranger that had knocked her down and stood now before her. Standing up, she curtsied, without replying.

"I ask you once again. What business do you have, running down the streets like that? Answer, or I'll have the Provost on you!"

Only then did Faeni notice two more strangers standing on either side of the black-haired figure. One was short and skinny, with bright copper hair. Faeni noticed that the figure is a she, only pretending to be a male. She wondered why anyone would do that. The other person is tall and broad shouldered, with brown hair that fell lankily into his equal brown eyes. Deciding that she could trust these strange people, Faeni motioned for them to follow her. Perhaps they could help her to get rid of those stupid guards.

The three strangers looked suspiciously at Faeni. Once again, she made a beckoning sign. The three slowly followed her. Whenever they stopped, she pulled at them. Walking in front, she strained an ear to hear some of the conversation they were having.

"Jon, are you sure we can trust her? And why isn't she talking to us?"

I'll tell you why I'm not talking to you! I never talk to anyone.

"Alan, be patient. Maybe she's just shy or something. And Gary, will you please stop glaring at her? Its not like she's done us any harm!"

Faeni instantly felt some gratitude towards this raven haired youth. The only thing that kept her from communicating openly with him is the fact that he called the copper haired girl 'Alan'. Why is he also pretending that she is a he? Are they playing some sort of a game?

"So Jon, already attracted to her? You don't even know her name!"

Faeni hated this girl name Alanna more by every minute. Not only is she pretending to be a boy, but teasing Jon, who is the only person out of the three to be nice to her.

She stopped in front of the inn where her cousin George spends most of his time. Standing still to show that they have arrived at the destined place, she waited for the three to stop talking.

"Jon, look, she's lead us right to The Dancing Dove. Does she know George?"

Faeni's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in surprise. Does these strangers know George? How come he's never mentioned it before, that he has such rich friends? She could see, as clear as the nose on her face, that the black-haired one is royalty, no matter how much trouble he took to hide it. He carried in on him like a cloak that cannot be taken off. She could not understand why these strange people tried to hide who they really are.

Making the beckoning motion again, she stepped inside the inn. The place was bustling with activity. Several of the women were eyeing the men shyly, though they way they kept of glancing at the males showed through the pretend bashfulness. George was sitting at the head of the table guffawing loudly at Lightfinger's jokes. Alanna, Jon and the muddy haired Gary made their way to George and began to question him. Faeni did not like the way they made accusing glances at her. Walking over to where George was chatting with the three strangers, she started questioning him.

"Peace, cousin. These people mean no harm."

Faeni replied by using quick hand gestures. _That is what the raven haired one said to the other two about me. They didn't believe him, why should I believe you?_

George chuckled. "My, you're suspicious today. What happened? Did Jon try to flirt with you?"

Faeni noticed Jon's confusion at hearing only one side of the conversation slowly turn in to a deep blush. Laughing to herself, she told George, _stop teasing me, or I'll tell Auntie that you were the one who stole the cake she baked for you last birthday._

George translated what she just said to his friends. The copper haired Alanna spoke up.

"What's the problem with her? Why isn't she speaking to us?"

Faeni nudged her cousin. _Tell that girl to mind her own business._

George looked hesitant. Faeni kicked him and demanded to know why he isn't translating what she just said. George glanced at Gary and asked him if 'he will excuse them for a bit.'

The muddy haired young man walked away to talk to the pretty server. Faeni grinned before redirecting her question again.

George sighed. "Alan. My cousin just said 'Tell that girl to mind her own business.'

Jon and Alanna's eyes widened in shock. "How does she know I'm not a boy? Does she have the Sight? Even then, my gift shields me from other Gifted ones. How can this be?"

George opened his mouth, only to wince in pain as Faeni stepped on his foot. _Don't you dare tell them anything. Let me get to know them more before I answer any questions. First of all, why is the copper haired one disguising her gender?_

George seemed to be at loss on what to say. On one hand, there's this silent yet not so silent girl. On the other hand, a short Alanna stood, with her hands on her hips. 

Faeni sighed inaudibly. Tapping George on the shoulder, she motioned, _fine, fine, if it always have to be me. Tell Jon that my name is Faeni._

George smirked. "Why only Jon, lass? Already taken a favour to h…Ouch, that hurts." Rubbing his sore foot. He said, "Jon, my cousin says she wants to tell only you that her name is Faeni. Sorry Alanna, but…" He stopped short when Faeni punched him in the shoulder.

_You idiot. You just told that girl my name._

Her cousin scowled. "She has a name you know? Alanna. Use it.

_Fine, Alanna then. Tell Jon that I want to be his friend._

"Jon, Faeni says that she wants to be your friend."

Jonathan blushed again. Striding over to her, he took her hand in his and touched it to his lips. "Lady Faeni. A pleasure to meet you. I am delighted to be your friend."

Faeni smiled. She liked this shy youth. Always with a commanding air, yet so shy among girls. Except for that Alanna. Maybe its just because he can't take into mind that she's not actually a he. To show that she does not mind him kissing her hand, which she usually does mind, she hugged him and stepped back. 

_Disclaimer: Okay, maybe that was a bit strange. I just came up with the idea of a strange main character after reading **The Raging Quiet**_**. **_The characters all belong to Ms Tamora Pierce. Faeni is based on someone I know really well. Never you mind who._


	2. How it happened

_Once again, I dedicate this chapter to a very good friend, my best in fact. She is also a write on fanfiction.net I choose not to reveal her name for personal reasons. Also dedicating this to my __deares__t __Chrysanthemum__, you know who you are. And to __Chuppa Chups__, you also know who you are. And __Humungous F4 fan__, this is also for you._ Chapter 2-How it happened 

To show that she does not mind him kissing her hand, which she usually does mind, she hugged him and stepped back. 

George hid his surprise by coughing and covering his mouth. The girl never acted like this, never until Jon came along. She must really like him, thought George amusedly, or else she'd have probably bitten off his nose.

Alanna cast a disapproved glance at her prince. "Really Jonathan, you barely know that girl. I still think that…"

George was quick to defend his cousin. "Alanna, for the last time, Faeni is not dangerous. Very easy to anger, yes, but not violent. That is, not violent unless you really upset her, which you are very near in doing. Also, this goes for all three of you," he said, seeing that Gary was back from his little chat with the inn server, "If you try to pick on her, I would not allow it. As tall as she is, she's only twelve. And she can't…" He was stopped once again when Faeni violated him with her foot.

I call you an idiot not for nothing. Are you to leave me defenceless by telling them I cannot fight? Be careful about who you are discussing my private issues to. Especially that copper haired one.

George sighed in exasperation. "Faeni, will you please stop addressing Alanna in that way? She's got a name, use it, for Mithros's sake."

Alanna scowled, her coppery eyebrows coming together with an almost audible click. "Tell your cousin to save her breathe. But seeing that she cannot talk at all, I guess telling her that is useless."

As soon as those words came from her mouth, Alanna knew that she had gone too far. Faeni gave an inaudible gasp stepped away from the group, almost as if Alanna had struck her in the face. Covering her face, she ran along the space between the wooden tables, her bare feet a soft patter against the wooden floor. Jon looked as if he was going to follow after her but thought better of it. Alanna thrust her nose defiantly in the air, while George glared at her. Convinced that none of this was his business, Gary simply stared off into space.

"Now you've done it." Growled George. "What has Faeni ever done to you, Alan? The last time someone said something along the lines of what you just said, it took us one month to find her, all the way in Scanra, disguised as a beggar. She's only a child, for the Mother's sake. Lightfingers!" he barked across the inn, "go and follow Faeni. Do not, under any circumstances, force her to come back with you." 

Alanna looked at her friend, amethyst eyes blazing. "All I said was the fact that she refuses to talk to us. It is surely not my fault that she chooses to keep her mouth shut. Or is she performing some special ritual?"

George opened his mouth to argue, than shut it again. "Gary, if you wouldn't mind excusing us for another while?" Gary went "What do you think of my cousin, Jonathan? Is she also annoying you?" he enquired, though he thought that he already knew the answer.

"I do not mind her personally, though I must admit her silence is disturbing me a little." Said Jon coolly. "I probed her with my magic. There is nothing wrong with her speech system. The only reason she is not talking to us is because she chooses not to."

The king of Thieves looked pained. "Alanna, Jon, seeing that you two are my most trustworthy companions, I do not fear to tell and show you what happened to change my little Faeni to the girl she is. Follow me, if you please?"

The black haired and copper haired followed their friend to his room. Sitting down on his bed on his request, they waited expectantly.

George breathed in deeply, as if to give himself courage for what he was about to do. "Now, Alanna and Jon, what you are about to see is Faeni's and mine memory.

A baby Faeni cried in a cheap wooden cot, her tiny arms moving frantically to get the attention of someone, **anyone**. Behind her, a woman and a man yelled at each other. Faeni cried even louder. George, Alanna and Jon looked at the scene, horrified, as the man came stomping over to where the infant lain. Emitting a great roar, he pulled off his leather belt and began beating the tiny Faeni. As Faeni cried even louder, the man increased the strength of his beatings. The woman looked at the violator and the baby with a maniac's gleeful look on her face, as if happy that someone else was suffering. 

"That's Faeni's mother and father." Explained George, startling Jon and Alanna into reality. "They were forced to marry each other. Saerra, my mother's sister, therefore my aunty, did not want to have a baby, yet it was her responsibility to produce an heir for Belwain, the man. They fought all night and day, venting their anger into my poor cousin when they could no longer vent it on each other."

It was the same scene as the three just saw, yet there was something that changed it from a bad place to an even worse one. The whole place stank of death and decay. The only living thing was the thin black haired, brown eyed girl, crouching in the far corner, away from the bloated bodies of her deceased parent. Again, she cried for attention, though this time, along with the anguished cries, words were distinguishable. "Help me! Help me!"

"Faeni was six when her parents decided to murder each other." Said George, straining to keep his voice from trembling. "We found her starved and half-dead. My mother brought her to where we live now. She's lived with us ever since."

"But that doesn't explain why she would not talk to us. Her voice seems fine."

Faeni in a white dress danced around in Eleni's house. An younger Eleni watched her with a faint smile on her face. The door banged open. A seaty George came in. Faeni ran over to her cousin and began asking him all sorts of questions. "Why are you so late? Did you fight the baddies? Did you kill them? Can I come with you to wherever you are going? Can I please, please come? Pretty please? Cousin George? Oh and…" Her flurry of words were cut off with a growl from George. "For someone so little, you sure talk a lot. Why can't you leave me alone and just shut up for once in your whole life?" The small Faeni gave a terrified sob and ran to Eleni. Eleni glared at her son and gently tried to calm the shivering girl.

"See now? It's all my fault. She used to be such a bright girl, talking whenever she had the opportunity to. She stopped making a sound all together the next day, even when she snored and coughed. Its like someone took her voice away."

There were tears on Jon's face. "Were you planning to tell us why you are so protective of her? I think you were going to tell us something else before Faeni stopped you.

George clenched his hands. "I was going to tell you that Faeni cannot fight."

Alanna, Jon and George watched as a bunch of the lower city boys hit a crying Faeni. In her hand, she was holding a bleeding kitten. This time, the Faeni showed was eight years of age. A boy twice her size came with his fist that eventually collided with Faeni's head. Faeni lay still. The group of tormentors took the kitten and left.  
  


"We didn't know what was wrong with her. She's not a wimp, if that's what you're thinking." Alanna and Jon jumped. What George had just said was exactly what they were thinking of. "She had plenty of courage, going after those ruddy lads, knowing that she cannot protect herself. I tried teaching her how to throw knives, except the knives refuse to leave her hands. Twice, she accused me of giving her a hard time by putting glue on the handles. We still do not know if she is not fighting on purpose, or if there's something else stopping her."

From downstairs came Lightfinger's voice, shouting for George. "Hurry, man. Your cousin's not going to hang on for any longer!"

George's face paled. "Oh gods. She must have got beaten again."

He hurried downstairs, followed by Alanna and Jon. 

George gasped. Faeni's previous injuries were nothing compared to the ones she have now. The only part of her that is not streaked by whip lashes was her snow pale face. Holding up trembling hands, Faeni motioned to George.

It's the Provost Guards. They threatened me with poisoned whips, asking me where the King of Thieves is. I wouldn't tell them, so they beat me.

Misreading the worried look on Georges face, she motioned, It's okay. I didn't tell them where you are. Only I'm feeling a bit faint now. I think they really put poison on the whips. Can't breath, can't…

She fell limp in George's hold.

Disclaimer: The name **Saerra** belongs to my **dearest Chrysanthemum**. You people probably hate me for making Alanna such a baddie. I can't help it, it's part of the plot. Any way, if everything were mine, I would put it in Fictionpress.net, not fanfiction. So go and serve the world. God be with you.


	3. Save her, for gods' sake!

_Dedicating this chapter to the lovely Macintosh technician who unhelpfully helped me to fix my laptop. In the end, I fixed it myself, without the inconvenience of paying two hundred dollars. My best friend, **Crystallised Rose**__, and **my Dearest Chrysanthemum,**__ the dedication always goes to you two. Oh, and congratulations **Cougar1**__, for being a wonderful 'Nick Bottom'_

**Chapter 3-Save her, for gods' sake**

She fell limp in George's hold.

"Alanna!" roared George, "Go and get my mother!" Alanna hesitated but ran when George started cursing. "Gods Faeni, why in the name of Mithros were you so stubborn with those Provost guards?"

Eleni raced down the stairs, holding her skirts up with one hand. "George, you'd better have a good reason for giving me such a heart attack. Now, who's… _Great Mother Goddess_, what happened to Faeni?"

Alanna explained quickly. "She got attacked by provost guards. She assumes that they'd put poison on their whips. By the look of her, I say her assumption is true."

Eleni's face made an odd contrast to the frantic ones of her son and his two friends. "Right, Alanna, go and heat up some water. Johnny, if you can just assist me with Faeni here. Carry her up into George's room. Oh, and George, stop gawping like an idiot. Go to my workroom and crush the chrysanthemums. Only the red ones mind you."

Jonathan wondered why Eleni even bothered to ask him for help. Faeni was so light that she weighed next to nothing in his arms. "If you don't mind my asking, Mistress Cooper, why did you ask George to only crush the red chrysanthemums?"

Eleni hurriedly smoothed the bed. "Lay her flat here, careful not to bump her head. When mixed with snake venom, the red chrysanthemum has the strongest healing powers out of all the antidotes for poison. Judging by the state she's in right now, she definitely needs the best. The reason yellow chrysanthemums are not used is because they produce a secretion that makes the poison immune to any cures. Alanna, there you are. If you will excuse us Johnny, me and Alanna here is just going to get Faeni's wounds cleaned up."

Jonathan went outside, only to smash into a sweaty George. "How's she? Is she still alive? Where's my mother?" Mutely, Jonathan pointed to his room. "Right. Got to tell her that the stock of Red Chrysanthemums seem to have disappeared over night."

Jonathan knew instantly that Eleni did not react pleasantly to this news. Her despairing cries were heard clearly by him, if not by the inhabitants of Carthak. "They just can't have disappeared!" Alanna gasped at the Healing woman's vast knowledge of swear-words. 

"So, what do we do now?

"George, stop talking."

"But Ma, Faeni…"

"SHUT UP, George!"

Eleni stopped her pacing. "Alanna, the only one who can help Faeni now is you. I don't have enough magic for this. Remember when you called Johnny back from the Black Realms? You must do the same for her."

"Must I?"

Jonathan stomped inside the room. "Alanna, how can you be saying this? Mistress Cooper, is it possible that I go…"

"No, Alanna has the Hand of the Goddess on her. Only she can go to the Black Realms and hope to come back alive. Alanna, as a friend and Faeni's auntie, I beg you to help her."

Alanna watched, horrified as George's mother sank to her knees in front of her. "Please get up, Mistress Cooper. I'll do it, if only you will tell me what to do."

George's mother gave a sigh of relief. "I thank you. Now, could you but that ember the Goddess gave to you."

"The Goddess said to never take it off." Alanna protested. 

"DO YOU WANT TO HELP OR NOT?" Shouted Jonathan.

"Fine, fine. Right, Faeni, this had better work, or the Goddess is going to kill me."

Instead of the usual fiery colour it burnt when magical workings take place, the ember turned an eerie blue. Around Alanna, the world faded as the Great Mother Goddess filled her vision.

"Daughter," the Goddess's terribly wondrous voice vibrated. "Why have you put the ember that I give you on someone else? Is it because you wish no longer for me to assist you?

Alanna went on bended knees. "My Mother, the reason I removed the ember is because I need to rescue Faeni, the cousin of my friend. I did not expect to be here, though. Or is this the Realms of the Dead? It was different the last time I tried to rescue Jonathan."

The Goddess's voice rolled like thunder. "Alanna, my child, you must abandon this girl, you understand? She will change the Fate of things, the things that the Gods have planned so carefully for. Do not try to save her. Her birth was a mistake."

Alanna shivered. Somehow, she wasn't expecting this hostility from her patron Goddess. "Mother Goddess, when I put the ember on Faeni, it burnt a royal blue. Like Jon's Gift. Does this have something to do with him?"

The Goddess's perfect lips turned upwards. "I see that you are a sharp one. I cannot tell you what Faeni has to do with Jonathan, for if her life was to end, what I tell you would never come to pass. All I can say now is, _if Faeni is to live, Jon will have to make the decision that will make Tortall benefit._ Since that is very unlikely to happen, do not dwell on it. Now, my daughter, go back to your world and tell those mortals that Faeni cannot be cured."

Alanna had difficulty containing her surprise. "You… you don't want Faeni to live? What happened to those Red Chrysanthemums? Did you…?"

The Goddess nodded. "You _are _a sharp one. Yes, it was I who made them all disappear. I knew this was coming. _What is happening? Why is he here?_"

Alanna did not know. She was too busy staring at the materialised Jonathan.

_Disclaimer: CAN PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW? I never ask for reviews, because I think myself too poor an author, but any could do with a bit of encouragement. Also, I would prefer if people didn't write anything stupid like '**JK Rowling? I thought they belonged to Tamora Pierce.**__' I was trying to make a joke. Anyway, all Tortallan characters belong to **Emily Rodda**__ and I'm serious about that. Faeni belongs to my luminous self._


	4. Your will or mine

_Dedicating Chapter 4 to a friend who managed to drag me all the way to city while talking non-stop on the way and still managing to stay alive. Also to the nice lady who had a Scottish-English accent. Of course, also to **Fish-fingers **__and **Dead 2**__. Oh, and I think I'll join the group of people floating down the biggest river in Egypt. I can't believe JK Rowling killed him!_

**_Chapter 4-Your Will or Mine_**

Alanna did not know. She was too busy staring at the materialised Jonathan.

"Jon! What are you doing here?" Alanna exclaimed.

The Mother Goddess frowned. "Prince Jonathan, you should have been able to come. Only the gods' chosen ones can be transported into the Realms of the Gods."

Jonathan faced the Goddess without fear. "Oh Greatest One, why is Alanna allowed to come here since she is the Goddess's chosen one, not the _gods'_?"

Her face was thunder. "Mortal, do you seek to defy me?"

"If I have to, to save Faeni!"

Alanna groaned in between them. "Please Jon. Don't make this any worse. The Goddess has her reasons for not allowing Faeni to live."

"Alanna, I heard the Goddess. She's going to kill Faeni just because it makes the gods easier to manage the Mortal Realms!"

"The way I do things is of no concern to you!"

Jonathan smiled in a satisfied sort of way. "Unless you wish for total havoc in the near future, I suggest you take in mind what I say."

"How dare you speak to me in this manner!"

"Jonathan! It does Tortall no good to argue with Gods!"

Jonathan gave another smile. "Great Mother Goddess, as you are aware of, I am the only heir to the throne of Tortall that will make it prosper, not disintegrate. If you want another ruler for the future Tortall, all you have to do is say once again that you are going to allow Faeni to die."

Alanna was puzzled. "What do you mean, Jon? Unless, Duke Roger…"

"I have ways of knowing things."

"Mortal, how dare you threaten your superior ones?" 

Jonathan bowed courteously. "Goddess, all I ask of you is to let Faeni live. By doing so, I will make sure Tortall will always have a _good _king."

The Mother Goddess sighed resignedly. "Fine. But heed my warning, Jonathan, heir of Tortall. When you have to choose, choose what is best for Tortall."

Jonathan straightened. "I will know when the time comes."

"Very well then. I will send Faeni's back to her body. Tell Mistress Cooper to not worry. She is a good woman, and has saved plenty of lives. Alanna, do not ever take the ember off again."

Alanna knelt in front of the Goddess. "Yes, my mother."

The Goddess smiled. "Farewell then."

Faeni opened her eyes. Spotting George, she tried to draw attention to herself. After several unsuccessful attempts, she crawled out of bed and limped to his side. Drawing up her entire strength (which was not much, considering what she had just been through) she smacked her cousin across the back of his head.

"Ow. What did you hit me for, Faeni? Wait a moment. Are you alive now?"

You are the greatest dolt that I've ever had the pleasure to know. Of course I'm not alive. I'm one of the mythical living deads. Why am I wearing this strange necklace?

George tried to find the thing that Faeni was refering to. "Oh, that's Alanna's ember. The Great Goddess gave it to her. She used it to save you."

Faeni gently touched the ember. _The Great Mother Goddess doesn't like me._

George stared at the girl. "What are you talking about? Why are you saying The Goddess does not like you? How do you know?"

_I just…know. Never mind. Where is Jonathan?_

"Apparently, right after Alanna travelled to the Goddess, Jonathan followed after her. Had Mother worried and muttering things like 'Wouldn't be surprised if the Goddess literally blasted him back to the Mortal Realms."

_He followed…why?_

"Why don't you go and ask him yourself?"

If it was not for the little strength I have now, you would be packing your bags and heading off the Black Realms.

George was ready to go along with any insult from Faeni. "I'm so scared, little cousin." His face turned serious. "Speaking of violence, did you simply tell the provost guards you do not know where the King of Thieves is?"

I couldn't exactly tell them anything, since I cannot speak, as your charming friend so delightfully pointed out. No, I just shook my head.

"Just shook your head? No rude gestures…" Well, I did pull an exceptionally beautiful face at the biggest guard. 

"Well, that explains more than it doesn't."

_Why did I need Alanna to ask the Goddess for help so that I could live? The poison wasn't mild, but it definitely wasn't fatal. Red Chrysanthemums and snake venom would have done the trick._

"All the Red Chrysanthemum seems to have disappeared." George said. Faeni yawned and looked at George with half-shut eyes.

"Well Faeni, you better get back to rest now." George groaned as his knees creaked. "I think I could do with a little rest too."

Faeni ran forward to where George was standing. Quickly she put her arms around her cousin and stepped back.

_I'm really glad I'm alive, George. I was thinking, 'if I died, who will keep George out of mischief?'_

George patted Faeni on the back, unfallen tears glistening in his hazel eyes. "I'm glad you're alive too, Faeni, real glad."

Faeni watched as her cousin exited the room. Frowning slightly, she made her way back to bed with only one thought one her mind.

_The Goddess wants me dead. Why?_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ People, I'm getting really depressed these days. Firstly, passing Geography by 8 marks. Secondly, forgetting how to spell 'contamination'. Thirdly, I'm being scared to death because the stupid _**_CSI _**_show is showing every painful detail of people being electrified. Lastly, nobody is appreciating such beautiful a story as _**_The Lady of Tortall. _**_Well, that bit of complaining is over now, so I do the disclaimer properly. I don't know who these characters belong to. Happy? _

****


End file.
